Unwanted Surprises
by HiroDeath
Summary: 5 years have passed since Makino has seen Doumyuoji and life for her has completely changed, as she is juggling work and the newest member to her family. After the way they departed, she never expected to see him again, especially as a patient. T
1. Messy Mornings

**Chapter 1: Messy Mornings**

She sat up, her blankets half-way on the floor and half-way on the bed. Another messy morning. Embraced with sleep, she struggled to make it all the way to the bathroom. Makino Tsukushi slowly squinted at her reflection in the mirror, trying to avoid as much light as possible. She could clearly see the deep, dark bags that had taken over her young face. Last night had been a long night in the hospital, as she attempted to juggle five critical patients with only three small servings of coffee. She had noticed that her former teenage spirit and force had diminished before her eyes as she aged but 5 years. Of course, throughout those five years, there were so many worries placed on her shoulders that she stills finds it amazing that she was able finished medical school.

She sighed as she, grudgingly, performed the daily morning tasks. Brush teeth, take shower, get dressed, make breakfast: everything in order, otherwise it would slip her mind. Shuffling her feet, she made her way towards the hall and began to knock on the doors, signaling the inhabitants to rise and get ready for another "wonderful" day. Immediately, a young boy by the age of four with long dark curls taking hostage of his small head, opened the door, rubbing his nut brown eyes open.

"Mommy? Ish it time to wake up aweady," the sleepy yet excited boy had asked. Makino's medical career had been demanding so much of her lately, that she felt she had no choice but to leave her one and only precious son, Rikuto, with babysitters. However, she severely lacked trust in other people taking care of her darling child so she would leave him with her greatest best friend, Rui Hanazawa. Unfortunately, today they held the same shift so she had asked Yuuki, her other best friend, if Rikuto could stay with her, as long as Nishikado-san was not around. Yuuki, knowing about all of the concerns running through the mind of Makino, agreed to take care of him.

She bent down and brushed his curls out of his face, recognizing how little by little he was becoming more and more like his father. "Yes, Rikuto. Why don't you go get dressed while mommy wakes up your lazy uncle?" The small boy stumbled inside while his mother concentrated on a more pressing issue: waking up Rui. After Rui's grandfather deceased and problems had begun to rip apart the will of Makino, the two had agreed to depend on each other, and in a sense, become family. (Although feelings from one side would be present once in a while.)Thus, they both currently lived under the same roof, that being the grand house under the name, "Hanazawa."

Which leads to the current problem, waking up Rui, who loved spending time in-between his warm, permanently white, bed sheets. Makino had tried mostly everything to wake up Rui, these methods being violence, throwing hard objects, tickling him with feathers, and all kinds of rowdy noise. Rui, however, was fixated on sleeping, and no matter what she did, he would not budge. This time, however, she would use a greater resource, and going against what the medical books would approve of, she poured icy cold water on the sleeping face of Rui. With a rush, he sat up and began to dry off his wet, cold face, against the bed sheets. Makino, with a smile of satisfaction, announced, "breakfast is on the table ready for you. Hurry up and get ready, I still need to leave Rikuto at Yuuki's house." With a low grumble, and being fully awake, Rui walked to his bedroom's bathroom, telling Makino that her mission here had been a success and she could devote the rest of her morning to Rikuto.

When Makino walked into Rikuto's room, she found his feet stuck out from under his bed. She squatted down and gently dragged the sleeping boy from underneath, placing him on her lap. She smiled at his stubborn personality to fight his sleep and put on everything but his shoes. This trait, she was certain, he received from her. She rounded up his favorite pair of shoes and placed them on his limp feet. Playing with his curls in this treasured time, she began to see memories race through her head, as the father of the boy seized every corner of her mind. She refused to say his name and avoided everything concerning him, which was the major reason why the only television set in the entire house was placed in the room of Rui, who occasionally checked in on the news. However, avoiding the topic altogether was becoming hard, as the boy began to question if Rui was his dad, and later why he had no father. Once again, this man remained a plague to her, haunting her and never allowing her to break free from the strong hold he had on her heart, despite the hold being now more of hate.

"Makino?" Rui's head popped in through the doorway. Seeing the sleeping Rikuto on her laps made him smile as he entered the room. He picked Rikuto up and, pressing him against his chest, carried him to the breakfast table.

"He's getting a lot bigger. Soon I wont even be able to throw him up into the air like I used to," he snickered, knowing Makino had disapproved of that style of playing.

She picked up her pace so she was walking next to Rui, observing the relentless sleeper. "I feel as if your bad habits are already rubbing off on him," she sighed.

"You should see him when he eats. Where do you think he received those habits?" Rui threw her a joking glance, as her face became red hot.

"So I appreciate a good meal! There's nothing wrong with that!" Her face clearly spelling out "denial."

Rui grinned towards her remarks. "At least he's not violent like a certain some-" He stopped his words before they could completely come out, glancing back at Makino, who had stopped walking altogether. "Sorry," was his only response. She shook her head "no" as if it did not bother her at all, but the pain in her eyes was enough to let Rui know that the topic was still… rough around the edges.

After shaking Rikuto awake, eating breakfast, and departing towards the car, Makino could feel the day begin once again, hoping that this day would be more pleasurable than the previous ones. They drove up to Yuuki's small(at least compared to Rui's) house, and the two girls embraced each other since they had not spent time together in the last couple of weeks. Yuuki bent down and hugged Rikuto, saying how big he had gotten. Rikuto gave off a bright smile, proud of his ability to grow.

"Thank you, Yuuki. I know this is your day off from work as a tea master. I really appreciate this." Makino said softly, realizing how hard it was to depend so much on others, whether it be best friends or family.

"Nonsense Makino, I would be more than happy to spend my day with this cute little boy right here," and as she said this she squeezed Rikuto's cheeks, his response being a blush.

"Alright then. I have to get going." She gave Yuuki a sports bag full of Rikuto's necessities. "Don't give him too many snacks otherwise he'll be too hyper to take his 3:00 o'clock nap. He's allergic to chocolate. And, please Yuuki, don't let him watch TV. Give him coloring books, he really likes that. And in the bag there are some small cars, he loves to play with those. Also-" At this point Yuuki was laughing at how motherly her best friend could act.

"Don't worry Makino, I'll take really good care of him. Okay? Now go. There are lives out there you need to go save." With that, Makino squeezed Yuuki's hand and gave a short hug to Rukito.

"Bye, mommy!" Rukito squealed behind her, as she made her way towards the white car, waving back to him.

Leaving Rikuto with Yuuki, the friendship duo took off towards work, allowing the radio to fill the antagonizing silence in the car.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's notes: Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango obviously does not belong to me. **

**Well, my first published story! Please be kind and leave reviews! :D Thank you.**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor**

Promptly after exiting the car, the two draped their white lab coats over their bodies. Makino had taken the job as an E.R. Physician while Rui followed the path of a surgeon for Emergency Room cases. Thus, they both worked in around the same area in the prestigious Akira Hospital. Most of the patients that passed through the hospital were the big shots of Japan, which included presidents and executives of large companies and their family members. Makino often had to deal with the pompous and spoiled behavior of her patients, which gave her the courage to stick needles and all types of tubes into them. Still, sometimes she observed the soft side behind the thick masks they wore, which distinctly reminded her of one exact person.

The two walked in together, like they usually would, Rui receiving the adoring attention from the nurses and several female patients, and Makino having to put up with the cold glares that they would direct to her. She had explained how they were just friends, but none of them had registered any of that through their thick heads. So, she had stopped trying to become friends with the girls that resented the close relationship she shared with Rui. Instead, she focused her energy in attending her patients, keeping the older patients comfortable (although she didn't have to), and becoming friends with the older doctors of the hospital. She had found it better to be with the older, wiser, and ultimately less shallow group of people, then to be with the gossipy younger crowds.

"Well, I'm going to get going on my patients. See you later, Rui." She waved bye, and he waved back with a warm smile, not noticing the thirty eyes that carried across evil desires. _Of course, _she thought to herself._. _Ignoring the seeping with hate stares, Makino picked up her patient charts and proceeded to visit her overnight patients before having to deal with any new ones. Making her way towards a stabbed patient, she ran into her favorite practitioner, Doctor Evans, an experienced physician who recently transferred here from America.

"Good Morning, Dr. Evans," she said humbly as she bowed respectfully.

"Ah, Tsukushi-san! I have problem. You see, my daughter very sick at home right now. I wondering if you can take my shift tonight. Okay, yes? Please?" Although his Japanese was a bit choppy, she was able to understand. He had taken care of her shift during the days when she desperately attended to Rikuto when he had had a severe allergic reaction. Although wanting to spend time with her son tonight, she felt it only fair to repay his favor.

"Of course. I'd be happy to help. I hope she feels better. Tell me if there's anything that you need." Her response gave his face a sense of relief. He took her hands in his and said "thank you" several times in English. She squirmed a bit under his forward reaction but just laughed awkwardly, observing the cultural barrier that was still present. With that, he ran off to attend his own patients.

After visiting several of her previous patients, she felt relief surge through her as they were all recuperating. Some were getting better slower than she expected, but these people tended to ignore their health until they became very serious. Feeling energized and pleased with the progress of her patients, she was certain that this would be a good day. However, by taking Dr. Evans shift, she had set a dark reunion in motion.

The dark sky started to set in, as Makino drank the fourth cup of coffee today. She was well aware that most of the "action", so to speak, happened during the night hours, when the professional men and women were heading back home and were vulnerable to attacks. She sighed heavily, as charts began to pile up. Shaking the fatigue off, she scrambled to take her of her new patients while keeping track of her older ones, which were still in the early stages of progress. So far she had three stabs, one gunshot, two fainters, and one experiencing some heart troubles. She visited the more critical patients first, allowing the nurses to do their job and observe the rest of the patients.

Oddly enough, however, most of the nurses weren't around. It was as if most of the personnel had vanished. Standing in the middle of the grand hospital hall, she noticed a large grouping of people hover over the largest room the hospital had to offer, usually reserved for the richest and most famous celebrities. Looking down on how easily people can forget to do their job when celebrities are around, she made her way to her next patient. That's when she saw Rui running towards her. No, not towards her, but past her, and into the exclusive room. The pained look on his face frightened her.

"Makino Tsukushi!" She heard her name being called by the distinct voice of the executive E.R physician. His head was peeping out of the room which currently held center of attention. She rushed towards the room as the extra nurses were shuffling outside, not to mention being kicked out, so that there would be space for the required personnel. "Tsukushi, I need you to assist Hanazawa. I wish Dr. Evans were here instead but I have no choice but to depend on you. You cannot mess this case up, you hear me?" His authoritative voice struck against her nerves as she nodded and responded with a, "Yes sir."

She rushed inside to observe the patient herself. Instantaneously, dread consumed her as her eyes settled upon a face with dark brown curls currently pressed against the temple with dry blood. She froze, taking his image in. His eyes were forced shut, his chest was heaving up and down, his upper body was uncovered revealing a deadly slash against his lower left. _Why is he here? Why did he have to come back? And…why is my heart beating so fast? _She was brought back to the current issue by a light hand pressing on her shoulder.

"Makino, I need you to put whatever thoughts you are having right now away and focus. Pretend he's any other patient, I don't care, but snap out of it. Alright?" Rui's calm voice allowed her to calm down at least a couple of notches. Shaking, she knotted her hands into fists, and bit down on her arm. Rui looked at her in awe.

"Alright! What do you need me to do, Rui?" Although the shaking had decreased, her anxiety was ever present. Her eyes screaming for an escape. Rui sighed, "I need you to check the wound on the left side of his chest. And hurry, I am stitching up the wound on his forehead as fast as I can." His eyes spoke out to her, letting her know that he was going to be here with her. She turned towards the critical patient and pretending as much as she could that this was not _him_, she began attending his pressing wound. Rui snapped back into his serious mode. "Nurses! Check his statistics and inform me of any changes. I need some bandages here. And will someone get the damn tube down his throat, he's having some trouble breathing!"

_Why are you here, Tsukasa Doumyouji?_


	3. The Silent Sleeper

**Chapter 3: The Silent Sleeper**

His head was covered by bandages and band aids, his hair (still bloody) held a stiff position against his countenance, his chest wound, although deep, was patched up, an IV stuck out from his right arm, a tube was stuffed down his throat, and all types of stickers were across his chest. This was definitely not the Doumyouji that preoccupied her dreams and her very thoughts. Rui had already left to attend to other surgeries, and although she had tried to retrieve to other patients, the executive physician, Dr. Hayato, stated that she was to strictly observe Doumyouji-san. Her patients would be transferred to other residents. She felt a sense of disbelief surge over her. _Why had it turned out this way? _The last person she ever wanted to see and here she was observing his every movement, sound and breath.

She sighed heavily. Her eyes focused upon his face allowed her thoughts to travel back in time.

"_Tsukasa!… T-Tsukasa… WAIT!" She ran after him, her head dizzy from his previous words. "What you mean by that?"_

_He turned around, contempt in his eyes, "I mean: Leave me alone. Can't you get that through your commoner head? Stop chasing me like a dog. I don't want you anymore. Worry about yourself and stop looking for me." He turned around, so that his wide back was facing her._

"_Y-you IDIOT! You said you L-LOVED ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE WITH ME! LIAR. STUPID, AIR-HEADED LIAR!" Sobbing, she took off her shoes and threw them at him. Even though they landed on her target, she received no kind of response. He entered the black limousine. No longer visible, she grew frightened that she would never be able to see him again. She still had so many things to tell him, like how she loved him, or more importantly, about the being currently growing inside of her. She walked towards the limousine and seeing it take off, ran barefoot behind it. Her body protested as every step she took inflicted pain. However, her stubborn personality would not allow her to give up so easily. _

_Tired and feeling sick to her stomach, she fell her knees give in below her. In the middle of the lane, she fell down, her eyes fading as the limousine decreased in size. _

She frowned as the memory began to slowly fade away. Promptly afterwards, she felt the familiar hand on her shoulder once again. She turned around to see Rui, with the same dark bags that she held, weakly smiling down at her.

"Come on, Makino. Let's go home now." He focused his eyes completely on her face, ignoring Doumyouji entirely. Makino stood up and placed the chart in her hands in the container attached to his door side. "Alright," was her only response.

Signing out and handing Doumyouji over to Dr. Evans, she felt a weight lift off her. Rui, walking next to her, proceeded to take off his lab coat, and assisted her in the removal of her own. They both yawned as they made their way into the small white car. After securing his seatbelt and starting the car, Rui noticed the tears running down Makino's eyes. She rubbed and rubbed her eyes, but decided that it was of no use. Driving over to Yuuki's house, she allowed her body to cry and scream. Rui, all the while, quietly kept his eyes directly on the long road ahead.


	4. The Doorbell

**My chapters keep coming out a bit short. _;; The story is still a bit undeveloped... I'm just going with what comes to me. :0**

**:D Thanks for the reviews!~ They make me happy and keep me writing... otherwise I get lost in other things. I'll try to update it as much as I can though.**

**Enough of my rambles... Here's chapter 4. :3**

**Chapter 4: The Doorbell**

Makino awoke to the strange, but rowdy noises just outside of her room. She blinked and focused her eyesight on the clock: 10:00am. _WHAT? How the heck did I oversleep? _She jumped out of bed and scrambled to get dressed, going back to the clock now and then to make sure she had read it correctly. With faded jeans, a wrinkled blue blouse, and an elastic in her mouth, Makino ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She kept at her ludicrous pace, attempting to pull her hair into a ponytail and brush her teeth at the same time.

"Makino, what are you doing?" Rui stood outside the bathroom door, with a cup of tea in his hand, staring at her. He was baggily dressed, wearing an over-sized t-shirt and slacks on his thin body, what he would normally wear for the weekends. _The weekends. Oh. _

She knelt down by the sink, feeling already exhausted even though the day had just started. "It's Sunday, huh?" She asked cautiously, looking up to see Rui with that silly grin on his face. "Fine. Laugh if you want." Makino returned her embarrassed face towards the sink, glaring at the knobs on the shelves.

Rui entered the bathroom and patted her head. "Breakfast is on the table, along with your hyper son." He walked away, allowing her at least some sense of privacy. She sighed and finished brushing her teeth. _Aghhhh! A Sunday and I actually woke up early! This isn't fair. _

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy," Rikuto ran around her chanting, "play with me!" She laughed at all the energy he had. By her laughing, she only encouraged him to seek more attention. Attaching himself to her jeans and pulling on them, he screamed, "Let's go! Let's go!" She could only nod her head in agreement, as she rinsed the dishes clean.

"Where do you want to go, Rikuto?" Rui stepped in, noticing Makino's silent cry for help. Rikuto performed a 180-degree spin and ran towards him, jumping on his back. His shrill laughs pierced the usually silent mornings.

"Uncle, let's go horsy again! Horsy! Horsy!" Rui placed Rikuto's little legs on top of his arms, and with Rikuto's arms linked around his neck, proceeded to give him the best piggy-ride he ever had. Rikuto giggled, as Rui spun, ran, and skipped underneath him. Makino, already finished with the dishes, gazed at the two with a warm smile upon her face. She enjoyed these cozy days the most.

Then, frightening the residents of the house, the doorbell sounded off. Rui and Makino looked at one another, baffled, since people rarely came over to visit. Yuuki would often come over, but ever since she became the master of a tea house, she has barely had anytime. Kazuya, Shizuka, Sakurako, and Shigeru have all randomly visited them throughout the last five years. Nishikado and Mimasaka had not come around since Doumyouji last left. Everyone seemed to drift away, as if keeping connections with the people from five years ago would be too painful, and ultimately, foolish.

Rui set Rikuto down onto the floor, and Rikuto, sensing the tension that was set upon the house, calmed to a dull quiet. He was actually very indifferent around strangers, not wanting to let them get too close or personal with him, often what Makino would call: The-Rui-Curse. Makino picked Rikuto up and kept waiting for a familiar voice to sound off. The reason the duo were so tense was due to the fact that Makino wanted to keep Rikuto a secret from Doumyouji, as wrong as it seemed. She didn't want him in Rikuto's life, and although he would be able to offer financial support, she didn't want to bother with all the drama he would carry over. No…she was not going to allow his witch of a mother to sink her claws into her son or let Doumyouji's violent tensions and overbearing immaturity influence him. For these very reasons, she promised herself she would fight with all her might against his intrusion in Rikuto's life. Although this was not fair, on multiple levels, to Doumyouji, she figured he had already expressed his idea of being an active person in her life.

"Tsubaki?" Rui called out to his guest. Makino panicked at the thought of having to explain Rikuto to Doumyouji's sister. She rushed, Rikuto in her arms, to her room. She could have dealt with any other guest except Tsukasa or Tsubaki Doumyouji.

Rikuto squirmed in her arms, feeling the uncomfortable pressure his mother was releasing. "Mommy, what's da matter?" She looked down at him, feeling more relaxed than before, as she concentrated on his features. This was her son, no one can take him away. So why is she hiding behind her bed, cowering and scaring her son? She decided it was best to just face the problem head-first. She stood up and took her son's hand in hers, and walked out of the room.

**For character references go to . :l I forgot most of the names of these characters since I watched the Korean drama (which I recommend) and now their names are mixed up in my head. ;3 Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!~**


	5. The Guest

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. ^_^ They make me happy.**

**Sorry for the delay in the update. I'm watching Hana Yori Dango (). *_* Love it. **

**Disclaimer: HYD does not belong to me (it is just too epic). :)**

**Chapter 5: The Guest**

"RUI!" Tsubaki embraced the still-shocked Rui. "I haven't seen you since… 4-no 5 years! You look… the same. Don't you ever change? Anyways, I heard Makino has been living with you. Where is she? I haven't seen her since forever!" Tsubaki's presence embellished the entrance, as she made it a point to roll her suitcase inside. She looked like the same Tsubaki from five years ago; tall and beautiful, with her long wavy hair dominating the attention of everyone in the room. Still, there was one slight and barely noticeable change which was the new dark bags that were evident in her otherwise flawless face.

Rui, looking a bit amused and uncomfortable at the same time, asked, "So, to what do we owe this nice surprise?" He glanced down at the suitcase, a bit startled. Tsubaki was a very powerful person, meaning she was a very stubborn character who, although not meaning any harm, forcibly imposed her ideas upon others. Thus, people could hardly resist her charm.

Tsubaki followed Rui's gaze to her suitcase and smiled. "Well, I didn't want to stay at my house… it's too quiet and unsettling. Also, my mother has informed the media that she intends to return here for a bit 'to take care of her one and only son'". As she said the last sentence, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the thought of her mother acting 'motherly'. She turned to Rui. "You know what happened, right? Actually, I distinctly remember the chief physician stating that Doumyouji had been taken care of by Dr Hanazawa and Dr Tsukushi. But by then, I thought the lack of sleep and the amount of worry had deceived my ears. Anyways, where's Tsukushi?" Tsubaki's excitement could not be contained as she made her way from the entrance into the living room and began to fidget around on the sofa. To Makino, who had been standing afar in the hallway, she seemed anxious to be near people who understood her and could give her mind some ease, but overall, a distraction.

Makino, with Rikuto clinging to the back of her leg, entered the living room feeling a bit awkward and flushed. Rui gave her a solemn look as he noticed Rikuto was in clear view of their current guest. The room seemed to freeze as an uncomfortable tension grazed by. However, either she had not noticed Rikuto or was overwhelmed by emotions since Tsubaki gave no attention to the four-year-old but rather jumped off the sofa and embraced Makino with a chest-constraining hug. Makino felt like she was going to be swept of her feet, taking Rikuto along with her, who had tightened his grip on her leg.

"TSUKUSHI! I have missed you so much! Have you been well? Allow me take a good look at your face!" Makino was being held by her arms and was pushed back and forth between Tsubaki's hugs and her attempts to make face-to-face conversations. "You're still as pretty as I remember you and your hair has grown. By the way, please excuse my random appearance, I have been wanting to visit you for such a long time now. Tsukasa, however, advised me not to do so. I should have ignored that stupid brother of mine." Ignoring the last lines about Doumyouji; Makino couldn't help but smile, this was the same Tsubaki she looked up to. Tsubaki was as active, stubborn, and assertive as ever.

"I'm fine. How have you been, Tsubaki?" Tsubaki only smiled, as though her response would be too painful to get into details. She began to speak but her words halted as she became distracted by a fumbling Rikuto. Makino could see the questioning-look that was apparent through her arched eyebrows and immediately she stiffened underneath her grip. Off in the background, Rui sighed unto the sofa, already predicting Tsubaki's reaction.

"Who is this?" She bent down to focus all of her attention on the young boy. "I cant help but say he looks strangely familiar. Hey there. What's your name?" Rikuto stared at her not responding. Makino gave him a gentle nudge. "Rikuto, you're being rude. Introduce yourself." Makino could hear the shakiness in her voice and proceeded to cough afterwards.

"I'm Rikuto. I'm four. Hi," Rikuto mumbled. He grabbed one of his curls and twirled it around his small finger as a nervous habit. That's when Tsubaki's eyes widened and she no longer seemed to look at Rikuto, but rather off into space. Then she directed her eyes up towards Makino, the look in her eyes resembling muddy emotions. Makino felt panic prickle its way through her as she realized that Tsubaki had caught on. Tsubaki smiled back down towards Rikuto.

"Where's your mommy?" Although, Tsubaki's face was smiling, both Rui and Makino could see the actual feelings behind her façade, shock and ultimately, betrayal. Makino glanced at Rui who had kept his eyes on her throughout the thorny moment. His eyes kept carrying across words. "_It'll be alright, Makino_." She nodded towards his direction, as a sign of her resolution that she would no longer hide Rikuto's existence from the Doumyouji family.

"My mommy is right here." He pointed up at Makino. With those words, Tsubaki stood up. No longer looking at Rikuto but shooting glances back and forth between Rui and Makino.

"Why? H-how could you keep this from me? Does Tsukasa know? He doesn't know, does he? No, of course not. He's been so depressed during these five years and not once has he been able to escape to come back here. If he had known…" Rui stood up and Makino lowered her head as Tsubaki burst into tears, crying more for her brother's behalf than her own. She began to sob incoherent words. "T-those are h-his curls! T-t-that's HIS son! H-how COULD YOU DO that to HIM?" Rui lightly grabbed her shoulders but she shoved his hands away. Makino, frozen in place, painfully stared as she saw the great and strong-headed Tsubaki break down in front of her. Rikuto seemed a bit confused but released his mother's grab and began to pat Tsubaki's leg, hoping to soothe her down.

_That day, Rui and I stayed up all night with Tsubaki explaining everything to her. I started from Tsukasa's last days with me, and although rather uncomfortable, I told her about our intimate time together. I also told her about he's abrupt and rather cruel departure. Eventually, we caught her up to this present day. Every time she seemed to calm to a dull sob, details here and there would make her start up again. Still, she kept rather silent throughout the conversation, half due to Rikuto sleeping and the other half because she was still digesting everything. By the time the conversation had ended, she seemed ten years older. She quietly stood up, grabbed her suitcase and left the house. Rui begged her to stay but she just shook her head "no", trying to say words but failing to do so. She did wave good-bye which seemed rather promising that she was not completely upset with us, and mostly, with me. Afterwards, Rui came back and sat next to me. His warm hand making its way back onto my cold shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. He gave me a quizzical brow. "This is good. I just know it is. Everything will be… okay…right?"_


	6. Awoken

**Ok, so epic fail on my part. I thought that for Tsukushi: Makino was her first name and Tsukushi her last. So I will have to flip that around.**

**So look out for the flip, since narration takes place with her First name.**

**This is Domyouji's point of view. Enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 6: Awoken**

He squinted his eyes against the intense bright light feeling a sharp pain make itself known on his forehead. He attempted to rub his eyes but his arm seemed to be linked to something. He looked down to see an IV attached to his arm, along with different bandages. So, he attempted his other arm, but found it restricted by a pressure cuff. He sighed at he began to get frustrated. He already knew where he was seeing as lately he has been making regular trips here. Still, this wasn't the regular room he would be placed in. Rather, this one was a lot smaller and the decorations were a lot cheaper.

Tsukasa cursed, "Those medical punks are trying to make a fool out of me." He searched around for the nurse-calling button. Once he found it, he ripped the pressure cuff off his arm using his mouth, and kept pressing the button until someone would come. He stopped once he could hear a set of short footsteps down the hallway getting closer.

He heard a quiet knock on his door. "Come in already! I've been waiting." A young nurse stepped in, looking flushed in the face and very nervous. He stared at her, annoyed with her lack of concentration. "Aren't you going to ask what I want? Geez. Has the personnel here gone stupid?" He asked the question more to himself than to her. She frowned, feeling a bit awkward, but still excited that the great Domyouji was talking to her.

"What's wrong, Domyouji-san?" She smiled down at him. He closed his eyes with irritation. "Why don't you first tell me why I'm in this room and not the grand suite?" She looked at him puzzled and then started, "Um, this isn't a hotel. This is a hospital. And you have received the best room that Akira Hospital has to offer."

Sitting up immediately, he mumbled, "Akira hospital? Am I in Japan?" The nurse gave him a look of surprise and went to check his charts while he laid there retracing his memories.

_I-I'm sure I was in New York. Why am I here in Japan? What happened to me?_

"Domyouji-san. Apparently, based off your charts, you came here to Japan to visit a friend. You were jumped and stabbed by a group of avengers who were awaiting your return. However, instead of going to the closest hospital, you took the train here and struggled to walk until you finally passed out. That's all." Tsukasa took the words one-by-one, remembering most of it as she spoke. Still, he didn't quite recall why he would come back to this horrid place full of… unwanted memories. He sighed back down on the bed and cursed whatever had made him come here. The nurse, still in the room, continued to stare at him, and he could feel her gaze. Aggravated, he grabbed one of the pillows from beneath him and threw it at her.

"What are you doing? Get out of my room!" She fell backwards. And whining and frazzled, she left the room.

He laid back down and retreated to sleep. Tsukasa was still fighting the effects of all of the antibiotics and nights before he had decided that sleep was no longer a luxury he could afford. Ha, he would laugh. Something he couldn't afford? The great Domyouji Tsukasa? Impossible. No. Sleep just added to a list of things he could not afford. At the top being love. Tsukasa deeply resented the memories that would regularly sneak into his mind. He resented them will his whole being.

Tsukasa was poked and pinched back to consciousness. This time, he saw a larger and older nurse performing his check-up. Her face wore one of indifference, as if Tsukasa was any regular patient. Thus, he too wore a face of indifference as she checked his temperature, blood pressure, and the function of the IV.

"You're awake, Domyouji-san. I need you to sit up so that I can hear your lungs." He struggled to sit up but was able to do so. While she was listening to his lungs he asked, "Where's my doctor? I have some questions to ask him." The nurse ignored his question until she was finished. That made him feel like a child and he absolutely hated that.

"Your regular doctor is out of the country and we're having some problems tracking him down. Dr. Evans, who has been taking care of you has suddenly taken the day off. His replacement will be arriving in ten minutes. Just sit tight until she comes in. Now, what would you like for breakfast?" She handed him a sheet of paper. He didn't even glance at the paper. "I don't have much of an appetite right now. Um, do I have any visitors?"

She stared at him and shook her head no. He smiled, "Not that I want any. Visitors are so noisy… they wouldn't allow me to rest." The nurse nodded her head as if she believed him and exited the room. "I'll come back after your doctor arrives to see if you want breakfast then."

_Ten minutes to kill and she better be in on time. Otherwise, I'll have her fired. I'm tired of having to wait for a doctor to attend to me. Don't they realize how important I am and how my life inflicts the life of many others? Geez, I hate Japanese hospitals._

He turned the TV on to divert his mind. On the news was his mother, they had become partner presidents of the Domyouji Group, and within the next year he would be promoted as the only president, his mother retiring from her position. Anyways, his mother was stating that the group of criminals had been caught and that justice would be brought to her son's current devastated state. She then began to wipe her eyes, as if she was actually crying for him. He turned the TV off, disgusted with his hypocrite of a mother.

He looked at the digital clock on the wall, since he no longer had his Rolex on his wrist. _This doctor lady had two minutes to get here. She's not going to make it and I will have her fired_. _Finally, something interesting to look forward to while I wait here in total boredom. _

He sighed as five minutes passed with no one coming in. Thus, Tsukasa reached for the nurse-calling button as the knob of his door began to turn. "What, no knock now? Does this doctor lack a sense of privacy? She really must be some idiot, seeing as she is LATE and she has the nerve to just open my door." He said this loud enough so that the person on the other end could hear him loud and clear. From the other side came three, unnecessarily loud knocks, hinting that the comments he had made had profusely angered her. "Hey! What are you trying to do? Knock down my door?"

Thus, she came in full view. "This is not your door, this is the hospital's door. You're a patient so patiently sit there until a doctor comes to see you, Domyouji… -san." There she stood, her hands on her hips. Behind her there was another familiar face.

"Makino and Rui…?" Tsukasa sat there, gaping at the two faces.

**Yes, Tsukasa called her by her last name. :) Review please?**


	7. Lovely Reunion

**So I'm writing a research paper and am super busy with school so please excuse any minor mistakes.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. :O And thank you for anyone who took time to review. ^^**

**Chapter 7: Lovely Reunion**

"What the hell? How much brain damage have I received?" Tsukushi heard Domyouji say to himself. He looked better than since his first night at the hospital and she heard herself sigh. Then she chastised herself for actually caring about him and for allowing her heart to beat so fast. What was wrong with her? She swore to herself that she no longer had any feelings for such a guy.

"If you're asking whether or not you have _even more _brain damage… then no." Tsukushi didn't mean to say this in such a hostile voice but that's how it came out. Domyouji's face just stiffened up and his eyes seemed locked unto her. Under the pressure of his eyes she felt herself breaking and losing to his pull.

"Hey, Tsukasa. How have you been? Didn't expect to you to come back here ever again." The last words that escaped out of Rui's mouth had held an angry tone. Still, he was able to dissipate the silent barrier that had fallen between the members of the room.

Domyouji looked up at him and with a goofy smile responded, "Hey, Rui! Haven't seen you in a while! I'm okay… I mean I am the great Tsukasa. Yeah… I guess I'm back. So, when am I going to be discharged? I really want to have a talk with you." The rush in his words seemed desperate and he began to laugh afterwards. Tsukushi and Rui gave each other glances and they ushered forward to check his statistics.

Rui glanced at the charts while Tsukushi checked his blood pressure and temperature. The proximity between her and Domyouji made her really uncomfortable but she controlled herself to perform her job. Rui then proceeded to check his heartbeat while Tsukushi wrote down all of the recent measurements, her hands shaking a bit.

"Wow, Tsukasa. Your heart is beating really fast. Are you feeling alright?" Rui seemed a bit nervous and at the same time as if he were joking. Everyone in the room knew why his heart was beating so fast and it was apparently surprising that he would still harbor such strong feelings for her.

"Ha ha ha! It must be my heart saying that it's hungry! Ahahaha." Domyouji went back to his mechanical laughs and proceeded to act as if nothing ever phased him. Rui smiled while Tsukushi just sighed. _He is still as stupid as ever. _

"Well, then, shall I retrieve some breakfast for you?" Rui asked. Tsukushi shot him a glance of despair. He was going to leave her all alone with Domyouji! Rui only smiled back at her and she shook her head 'no'.

"YES! I'm really hungry so if you wouldn't mind?" He seemed rather jumpy but Rui got the point. Without asking for what he wanted, he exited the area leaving Tsukushi feeling rather awkward in the middle of the room.

"Makino…" Domyouji, in an instant, changed into a rather serious character. She had seen his serious face before but this time he seemed wiser and ultimately, more mature.

"How have you been? Are you alright? What's going in with you? So, you're a doctor now?"

She frowned. Why was he asking her so many questions? Plus, it's not like she **had **to respond to him. So, she turned around and made for the door. However, she was stopped by a hand and that's when she noticed he was standing behind her. She struggled to get her wrist out from underneath his hand and refused to turn around.

He sighed and let her go. Then he eased his way back onto bed. She was left shocked, standing once again in the barren middle of the room. She was sure that he would have tried to impose his will on her. Yet, all he did was back-off. This certainly was a different Domyouji after all. "I'm not going to force you to answer me. Still, I wish you would willingly do so."

Feeling immature and embarrassed that he was acting more civilized and more mature she started, "I'm fine. I'm alright. What, did you think I would be devastated because you're not around anymore? I have my own life to take care of so stop interfering with it." She sighed, already feeling worn out. _Why does he always have to have such a large impact on me? I must not forget that I hate…him._ _Aghhh! My resolution! Nooooo…_

"Have you seen Tsubaki yet?" _He just changed the topic. He changed the topic on me! He always persists on this same topic…what the heck is going on? _In a confused state, Tsukushi rushed towards his bed and placed her palm on his hand. He stiffened under her willing touch and looked up at her. Still, she was in a trance state, and perhaps reverting back to the way they were 5 years ago?

* * *

He held her hand in his, and she automatically shot out of her trance. She stared back but immediately felt embarrassed and dodged her eyes away from him and persisted to get her hand back. _How cute_, he thought. Tsukasa felt warm and relaxed against her touch, as if he could forget the 5 year gap between them. Still, gnawing in the back of his mind, he knew that Makino wouldn't be able to forget. Although her cheeks were pink, her eyes still whipped feelings of disgust and her lips had fixed themselves into a firm, tight frown. Tsukasa could understand her feelings very well and knew that if he didn't let go of her at that moment things would just become more difficult and mostly, hazardous.

He knew this yet didn't care. Tsukasa pulled this new Tsukushi into his arms and embraced her. She stood perfectly still underneath his arms. Then she shoved him away and stated, in a quivering voice, "You're so UNBELIAVEBLE! Don't think you can do what you want with me! I'm an adult now, twenty-three years worth of knowledge and experience. You may be the all-powerful Domyouji but I am the weed… and don't you forget that!" And with that she stomped away.

Tsukasa stared after her wondering what would have happened if his mother hadn't interfered. He probably would be living with her right now, happily married and possibly with a son. He snickered trying to picture himself raising a child with Makino. _That would be something to experience._

"What are you laughing about?" Rui asked. He stared at his old best friend. There were so many things he wanted to ask, most of the questions concerning Makino. He smiled a weary smile and beckoned Rui to come on over and sit. Rui followed his signals and sat on the leather seat next to his bed as he put the tray of food on the table near him.

"I've really missed this place. Want to know why I haven't been around?" Although he asked Rui it was a rhetorical question because he continued on without his response. "That old witch drugged her and kidnapped her a week before my departure. She threatened to kill her if I didn't leave her. So I had no choice, right? I mean, I swore I would protect her but I didn't want to scare her at the same time. So I spent some days with her and then left. And then, days after my arrival in New York, Tsubaki tells me that my old lady is dying of cancer. Her and cancer? Crazy, y'know? But that sort of explained why she acted so desperately. Her days are counted… she's going to die within the next month and then I'll be able to do as I please. It doesn't excuse my behavior from before and once I become president I will be very busy. Still, I want her back. You understand that right?" Tsukasa seemed weak at this time, as if he carried all of the world's worries on his back He seemed small, depressed and fragile; everything he was not.

"I… understand." Those were the only words of comfort that Rui could say.


	8. The Weights

**Sorry for the really long wait. D:**

**Thanks for all the reviews like always. :) Enjoy Ch.8.**

**Chapter 8- The Weights**

A small opening in the doorway was enough to allow her to see his chest heave up and down as he slept into the early hours of the day. She hadn't noticed, but lately she had begun to check on him more and more often. This was already the 3rd check-up of the morning and she could feel her heart become restless. And so, here she was becoming all nervous on her own while that jerk enjoyed his sleep. _Oh yeah, major anger time._

"Hey! Domyouji! Wake up already! Geez, I need to check your stats and you haven't taken your medicine yet." Tsukushi's loud voice thundered throughout the room and the nurses gathering in the doorway kept telling her to shush. So she stomped around looking at his chart and checking the monitor that tracked his heart beat. The nurses became even more angry by this and began yelling at her to stop being so ignorant. Tsukushi, however, could have cared less. That's when Domyouji was startled awake.

"What the heck is going on? Go AWAY!" He glared at the nurses as one-by-one, they began to drag their feet away from his doorway. He dropped back unto the bed and threw the covers over his face, seeking more rest. Tsukushi, in an irritated move, grabbed his covers and yanked them off his body.

"W-what?" Domyouji yelled towards Tsukushi, his tone dropping from fierce to confused as he grasped her entirety. Tsukushi walked over and with a cold expression on her face, performed the tasks that had haunted her this morning. She was of course used to being near patients, but being so close to him made her feel awkward, uncomfortable, and embarrassed. This was especially true when it came to re-dressing the bandages, so she decided that she would let the nurses handle that business. She didn't care how 'important' he was but of the memories that would re-appear as his breath blew against her arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His question seemed sincere and almost caring. (He had, after all, noticed her tense up against the proximity between them.)

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Her question however was full of disgust and partial curiosity.

He looked away, "No reason. Just asked to ask."

She looked up and frowned as his eyes focused away from her and towards one of the paintings on the far right wall. "Don't waste my time with stupid questions, Domyouji. I'm a pretty busy person. Anyways, a nurse will come in soon to bring the antibiotics and your breakfast." She stood up and yawned against her better will. Walking away, Tsukushi could hear Domyouji stand.

"So, what questions do you not find stupid? Isn't it that there is no such things as a sense-making question?" His voice, deeper than the one from five years ago was strong enough to stop her on her tracks and force out an answer.

She faced him. "Its: 'There is no such thing as a _stupid_ question.' But I believe it depends on the person receiving the question. For me, anything that comes out of your mouth is stupid. I'm only talking to you and being in the same place as you because this is my job and I cannot afford to lose it." With that, Tsukushi spun around and continued on her way, not knowing or caring for his response.

* * *

"Ah! Rui! RUI! RU-I!" Her voice carried across the hall as she ran towards the brown-haired surgeon. He turned around to face her, looking a bit weary from an early emergency.

"Tsukushi. Hey. Chief has been looking all over for you. You should probably go ask where he is." Rui gave her the face he would usually give his patients that were in a bad situation.

She shook her head as in 'no way.' "If he asks where I am, you haven't seen me, okay? I'll see you at home!" Just as she began to turn, she was stopped by a strong, firm hand on her shoulder. "Ahahaha…"

"Haven't seen you, huh? Why are you running away from me exactly? Is there something I should know?" The chief's face was murderous. Tsukushi turned around seeking help from Rui who, humming to himself, sneaked away.

_That sneaky traitor_. "Sorry, Dr. Hayato. It's just, well, you have a pretty scary aura. A-and you see…" She tried her best not to spring off into the next hall and hide in a hole for a little while. Something in her gut told her that this situation would involve thr way she was treating Domyouji.

"Enough, Makino. Come, follow me." He turned around and began down the hall, leaving Tsukushi behind.

Tsukushi sighed and followed after him. "So, ummm, is there something you want to tell me, Dr. Hayato?" She noticed his shoulders ascend and descend as he contemplated her question.

"Well, we have a rookie coming in, an inter. Didn't you hear? Dr. Evans, his daughter is not doing so well, so he is moving back to America and we need a replacement. This rookie will be in your hands, you hear me? Now, he's no ordinary rookie. He's in fact really smart and capable, but he lacks motivation. Anyways, you're responsible for him. If any accidents or problems occur, I'm coming after you. Understand?" His words sent shivers down her spine. Was he serious?

"But, Dr. Hayato. Why me? I mean, there are so many more capable doctors in the hospital. Wouldn't it be better to let Dr. Mao or Dr. Miyaka teach him what he needs to know?" Her complaints were reasonable, after all, she was one of the doctor's struggling the most. The amount of work plus Rikuto was weighing down on her. And now she had to play babysitter? _No. Nothing but that. _

"Quit whining, Makino. I chose you because the other doctors are very busy. Plus, I've witnessed your ability to 'convince' others to do as you please. Let's just say that your strong-headed personality is the perfect tool against this hot-headed guy. He's all yours. Naro will be here tomorrow. Well, continue doing your work." With a broad and annoyingly sincere smile, Dr. Hayato (or chief) walked away.

She couldn't help but feel stressed, as she now had another weight on her shoulders. And speaking of weights… there was a certain patient she needed to check up on again. Sighing, she jogged to a room she was becoming too familiar with.

This time she was actually going to knock but she heard the voice of a female through the doorway. Feeling like a spy and slightly annoyed with herself, she creaked the door open. Unfortunately, the creak was a bit louder than she expected, and she cursed at herself for letting her curiosity get the best of her. She closed her eyes knowing that laughter would probably fill up the room and her with embarrassment.

"Tsukushi?" The female voice asked.

Tsukushi looked up to see Tsubaki. "AH! Tsubaki!" She was making her way towards her for a warm hug when she recalled the events of her last visit and the lack of contact between them. So, instead, Tsukushi just stood in a stiff position and said hello instead.

The forgotten Domyouji responded to their awkward reunion, "What's going on? Haven't you two not seen each other for 5 years?"

"OH! TSUKUSHI! You're right, Tsukasa!" Tsubaki went ahead and ran to Tsukushi, embracing her in a bone-breaking hug. While hugging Tsukushi, she whispered, "I won't interfere in this. I won't tell him, but you have to promise me that you will tell him VERY soon. Okay? Hug me back if you understand and agree."

Feeling relief come over her since Tsubaki had not rejected her as she thought she would have, or worse: told her brother; Tsukushi hugged Tsubaki back. "Thank you, Tsubaki," was all she could whisper to her.

"Now what? You two are whispering to one another." Poor Domyouji was so confused, and for all Tsukushi was concerned, he could stay that way.

"What? Do we need to tell you everything that goes on between us? I just told her that I missed her. Already accusing people; don't think that you can always interrupt the business of others- Ah! Tsukushi, how long will Tsukasa be in here?" Definitely the talkative Tsubaki. Tsukushi's mind for a few seconds returned to Tsubaki's crying face but she quickly snapped herself back into the question.

"Well, right now, since the wounds were very severe, we're watching to make sure he doesn't contract any infections. Rui will be dropping by tomorrow to check how the stitches and the wound itself is healing. Also, his stress levels are off the chart, so we want to keep track of his heart and let him rest until he becomes better. If anything, I suggest that he neglect his work for a little while. At most, he still has about a week to go." Proud of her professionalism, she gave herself a mental pat in the back.

"A week…" Domyouji repeated. Apparently, those were the only words he digested.

"You have no choice Tsukasa. Think of your health first!" Tsubaki insisted.

However, Domyouji just smiled. "A full week off! I'm good with that. But this place is so boring and unentertaining."

Both Tsubaki and Tsukushi rolled their eyes. _Instead of worrying about his health, he's worried more about the tools around capable of distracting him and giving off joyful delights to his abnormally small brain. _Searching for the little compassion she had for him, she recommended some of the activities that the hospital offered to the more long-termed patients.

"Chess? Coloring? I rather die of boredom." He turned his face towards her and did that awkward thing again in which he would lock his eyes on hers. She looked away, but feeling week, returned his gaze with a glare. The staring contest stopped once they faced the new visitor of the room.

"Hi, Tsubaki. Nice to see you again. Hey, Tsukasa. How are you doing?"

"Rui! I'm good, c'mon, I'm the great Domyouji, aren't I?"

"Heh. Guess so. Anyways, Makino, I'm going home first. Call me when you want me to pick you up."

Domyouji's face curled up into an ugly scowl. "You two live together?"

"Yes, yes we do. But that's none of your business," was the only response that Makino gave Domyouji. "Alright, Rui. Thanks," her voice performed a 180 as it went from rude to sweet.

"I'll see you later, Tsukasa." Rui waved off before even receiving a reply from Domyouji, one he wouldn't get anyways.

"Domyouji…" was the only thing Tsubaki could say.

"I'm going to sleep." With that, Domyouji flopped back down unto bed and ignored the two ladies in the room. Tsubaki sighed and made her way towards the exit. Tsukushi, on the other hand, frowned and stood where she was, staring at his pathetic form underneath the blankets. Tsubaki crept away, leaving the two alone.

**New character next chapter. ^^ Look forward to it.**


	9. A Son's Questions

**Sorry for the slow update... AGAIN. D:**

**This chapter is short so I wanted to add it when I finished Chapter 10.**

**Thanks for all the Reviews and adds. ^^ Really.**

**Chapter 9: A Son's Questions**

"Domyouji…" She whispered, her self-assurance dying as she mouthed her words. "I need to tell you something."

Domyouji unraveled out of the blanket and sat up. He stared at her with a malicious look. "I don't want to know. Get out of my room."

Tsukushi stood there, shocked by how quickly he could revert to his uncaring and cruel style. Still, she had already received the worst of the worst when it came to his malice and she wasn't just going to take it like she would before. Tsukushi grounded her feet upon the floor and stared Domyouji down.

"No. Now shut up and listen to me." She felt her blood boiling as she tightened her hands into fists and begun her sentence. However, instead of dedicating his attention to her, he reached for the nurses' button and pressed it.

"They'll be here any second so why don't you say what you want and leave?" His voice was harsh and, like daggers, pierced her. She felt her eyes flicker as she stared at the same face from five years ago, that expression was the same one she saw through the window of the limousine.

"Fine then! I won't tell you. I rather not tell you anyways! Stupid jerk, you never change do you? I hope you leave as fast as you did five years ago." She didn't know why she had uttered words about the past but seeing a twitch graze his face was enough of a reaction for her. She spun around and hastily left, pushing past the nurses that were now assembling around his doorway. Into the hallway she marched, ready to escape from the place that was linked to HIM.

_Dumb freaking jerk. Don't want to hear about your son do you? Well, that's fine with me!_

"Rui?… Yes, can you pick me up? I'm done here. …Mmm. Thank you, Rui." She sighed as she hung up the phone at the reception desk. "Alright! My day here is over. Tomorrow will just be a 'fighting' day."

She looked back to the hospital hallway and frowned. "Baka. Stupid, stupid Domyouji." Then she proceeded to walk to the parking lot where she would wait for Rui to pick her up.

* * *

"Rikuto! Rikuto!" Tsukushi felt a sense of relief as the stresses from work were dissipating into nothing. Her footsteps felt light as she walked down towards Rikuto's room, her current place of sanctuary. She saw the little boy knelt down on his small table, doodling away with the crayons he had gotten a week ago from Yuuki. For seconds, she stood there in the doorway, mesmerized by the way the light from the sunset played with his curls. Lately, it was becoming more and more harder to distance her thoughts from his father when she saw Rikuto's face. She was beginning to truly see how close he resembled Domyouji, especially now since he was growing. Rikuto began to hum to himself the lullaby that Tsukushi would often sing to him, getting off tune here and there. She smiled feeling that her happiness centered solely on the boy sitting in front of her.

"Ah! Mommy! Come look at my picture." Rikuto stood up, and with his little hands, clutched his mothers' fingers and tried his best to pull her towards the picture.

"Okay, okay Rikuto. I'm coming. Mommy's coming." She knelt down beside him as he proudly showed off his latest masterpiece. The drawing was very simple, as most 4-year-old drawings tend to be. There were five different colored stick people in a discombobulated house. "What a pretty drawing Rikuto! Oh, and who do we have here? Who are all these people?"

Rikuto grinned and one by one began to point out the people in his drawing. "This is me, and mommy, and Uncle, and that sad lady, and Daddy!" His face, shining with that joy that only children seem to have, searched her face for approval. Instead, he received a frowning distant look. "What's da matter? Mommy no like it?"

"Oh, no, that's not it. It's a really pretty drawing. But, why did you draw your Daddy?" She felt tortured having to ask such a complex and depressing question to her son. However, she felt that if she didn't, it would bother her. Had someone told him anything about his dad?

"That lady…she knows my daddy, right?" He looked down at the picture, his face showing nothing but disappointment. Tsukushi, on the other hand, was shocked; shocked that he could comprehend and understand something as dense as the situation between her, Tsubaki, and Domyouji.

"Rikuto-" Her words were heavy and her jaw tightened.

"Hey, dinner is ready. Let's all go eat together." The interruption had come from the entrance of the room. Rui stood in the background, watching the two as Rikuto slowly stood up and walked towards the diner and Tsukushi sat still staring at a paper in her hands.

"What's the matter, Makino?" He entered the room and knelt down beside her. His eyes draped over her face with concern.

"Rui, what am I supposed to do? He's asking questions about his father. It's too early; he's too young." Her fingers pressed hard against the wrinkled paper.

"Makino…"

"AHHH, forget it! Anyways, dinner right? I'm HUN-GREE!" She stretched her arms up and smiled before sighing back down. Pressing on the table, she stood up and headed towards the diner. Rui sighed heavily and followed after her. Lately, it seemed that that's all he could do: follow after her and make she doesn't fall.

**:D Finally was able to put Rikuto in. He was starting to drift out of the main picture. :) You'll see much more of him in the near future though. Review, please? 3**


	10. Jealous Habits

**Mmkay, so this I edited at 12am. So please excuse any mistakes. Enjoy? xD**

**Chapter 10: Jealous Habits**

"Makino…Makino…MAKINO!"

"Uwaah?" She glanced up sleepily, as her eyes focused at the owner of the hands that were currently shaking her out of slumber.

The hands grasped hard on her shoulders. She looked wearily up at one of her older patients who looked down at her with alarmed eyes, his wrinkles hardening on his pale face. "What's the matter with you? Are you even sleeping at home?"

She nodded reluctantly and gave the old man a weak goodbye. Like an apparition, she moved about the halls of the hospital with little enthusiasm. She did her rounds, checking and monitoring both her older and newer patients. However, the day (well, morning-afternoon) remained dull, especially since she was avoiding a certain person's room.

"Ah! Makino!" Dr. Hayato waltzed his way to her, showing off his bright smile while a strange person strolled behind him. The stranger was tall, with a fair complexion of light brown hair and green eyes. He had a scowl upon his countenance, therefore, most of the nurses avoided him rather than flocking to his pretty face.

"Makino, this here is Dr. Naro. He is here to help you with your patients, so teach him all he needs to know. I leave him in your hands. Don't let me down." He winked at her sending some disturbing shivers down her spine. Then Dr. Hayato walked away leaving her with the irritated stranger.

Tsukushi walked up to him, and with a sincere smile offered her hand for a shake; the greeting that was ever so popular in America. He glanced down at her hand, ignored it and walked right past her. Tsukushi laughed it off since her veins were at the verge of exploding. Instead, she went and jogged to get beside him, asking what his interests were, where he came from, and his experiences in the medical field.

"That Hayato must be messing with me, putting me in the hands of an idiot." Naro looked down at her and snickered, as if she was not worth his time. Then, he accelerated his speed by using his long legs, making it hard for Tsukushi to catch up. However, for what she lacked in speed she made up with creativity, making it so that she wouldn't need to catch up to him to express her thoughts on his uncouth reply.

"OH , YOU CAME HERE FROM HAWAII AFTER MESSING UP ON A COUPLE OF YOUR PATIENTS? HOW SAD! I'M SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO STUDY MORE HERE AND AVOID SUCH AWFUL MISTAKES IN THE-" Tsukushi's loud words were stopped by a very hasty hand which now covered her mouth. She looked at him as his face turned from a scowl to plain worry over who had heard her insane claim.

"Listen here you wacko girl, I don't want my reputation ruined. You play nice and I'll leave you alone," he whispered, his voice agitated. He let her go, however, when the nurses and patients were giving off concerned looks, especially since he was still covering Tsukushi's mouth.

Tsukushi smiled at everyone, turned around and put her hand on Dr. Naro's shoulder. "Don't worry folks! This guy here is in MY hands and I'll make sure he understands how it works around here!" The scattered amount of people watching hesitantly began to disperse. Tsukushi turned around and smiled a wicked smile letting him know that _he_ had better play nice. "Well, should we get going? There is one patient here that I rather not deal with alone." She glanced back at him and he unwillingly nodded.

Thus, they walked over to Domyouji's room. With three knocks, the two entered the suite room.

* * *

Tsukasa was already sitting up, with his hands twitching impatiently on his knees. The plasma TV on the wall was turned off and the remote was on the floor. He had half of the bed sheets on the floor and half lazily placed on the bed. His dark curls were pushed back using a headband and his face was solely concentrated and mesmerized by the door. So, when he heard the three knocks against the door, he couldn't help but jump by the sudden eruption of noise. His face lighted up as Makino walked into the room. He hadn't seen her since yesterday and yearned to gaze upon those fiery brown eyes of her that never failed to hold him in a trance. However, when his eyes fell upon the face of the male behind her he couldn't help but grimace.

"Domyouji, this here is Dr. Naro. He's the new resident and he'll be helping me take care of you." She gave Naro a gentle shove with her elbow, a gesture that Tsukasa did not miss. "Well? Introduce yourself to your patient."

He looked a bit out of it but that was understandable, especially since he was in the presence of such a powerful and almighty person. Naro did the customary bow, which surprised Makino since she expected him to be colder. "Nice to meet you, Domyouji. Please allow me to take care of you." However, when he lifted his face instead of receiving a customary reply he got a direct hit from one of the hospital's pillow.

"Get out. I don't need you taking care of me. Your face sickens me." Tsukasa sat with his feet hanging off to one side and he placed his chin on his palms. He smiled, waiting for this new Doc's response.

Instead, he was knocked back by a blow to his stomach. "Same as always, huh? That was for Naro AND for yesterday. Now, grow up and stop acting like everyone is below you!" Makino walked away from him and to the monitor and proceeded to note his current statistics.

Naro just stood there stunned, as he saw Tsukasa clench his stomach and gain enough strength to sit up again. He glanced at Makino who was still writing down numbers. He felt weird and decided to speak up, "Is this how you treat your patients, Tsukushi?"

Tsukasa flinched as her name came out of the lips of a stranger. _He doesn't even know her so why is he being so friendly? Who the heck does he think he is? I don't even call her by her first name! _His fists were beginning to clench and unclench, however, if he were to explode he would really degrade her image of him.

"Domyouji is an… old acquaintance of mine. If you don't knock some sense into him he'll treat you like dirt. So, he may be powerful, but don't be afraid to stand up to him. He's no more human than us. Right?" She turned to the chart in her hand and proceeded to place it in the slate against the wall. All the while, Naro's eyes were fixed on her, something that was really starting to aggravate Tsukasa.

Losing control and feeling his temper rise, he decided to do what he would often have to resort to keep his rage managed. He grabbed his arm and bit into it, really hard, so that by the time he released his arm, he was bleeding. He wiped the blood against the white bed sheets. Neither Naro or Makino had seen him bite into his arm since Makino was still busy with the paperwork from the chart and Naro was busy gazing at her. So when Makino finally decided to turn around, she was alarmed, which made Naro snap out of whatever sick thoughts he was having.

"What the heck happened to you, Domyouji? I turn around for like a minute and you're covered in blood! Naro, how come you didn't say anything?" She rushed to Domyouji's bed and grabbed his bleeding arm, "Naro, get me some bandages."

Observing Makino's worried expression and hearing her muffled but shaken voice brought Tsukasa some relief. That meant she cared about him, right? However, he hadn't expected to bite so deep into his arm and the loss of blood was making him feel really dizzy.

Why is that she always intensifies all the emotions he tries to bottle up? Her presence made every single movement, sound, and expression so exaggerated in his eyes that it drove him crazy. While it was true that five years had passed, his heart was still stuck in the past. But of course, he already knew this. Nonetheless, he didn't expect it to affect him as much as it was.

With her face so close to his, he drifted into a dark nothingness...

**Allllright... :) School should be slowing down a bit so I expect to update much much faster. Reviews are always great motivators. 0. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Tsukasa's Resolution and Makino's Fright

**So, I'm REALLY SORRY for the long wait. D: I have mentally spanked myself several times. But here it is. Happy Holidays, Happy New Year's and Happy birthdays to whoever. :)**

**Old characters coming into the story. :D Thanks for Reading! (Disclaimer: Do not own the awesome series which is Hana Yori Dango.)**

**Chapter 11: Tsukasa's Resolution and Makino's Fright**

There were faces everywhere, surrounding him as he opened his eyes against the bright lights of the room. Along with the faces, there was a din of noise, as the voices grew louder as he regained consciousness.

"Yo, homedog. Heard you wasn't doing so good so we decided to come over and visit. You know how hard it was to track all of these guys down? Didn't even know Rui was here." He could distinctly hear Akira's voice. The rest of the room quieted down and it felt as if all eyes were on him (something he had become used to over time).

"I saw the news from Hawaii and then Akira informed me. Are you O.K? I mean, you look better right now. He's better now, right?" That was Sojiro's solemn inquisition and his words were heavy with worry.

"He's alright as long as he doesn't try another stunt like that." Makino. So she was still somewhere around looking after him, hopefully, with no Naro-guy helping her out.

Tsukasa cleared his throat to speak, "Where's my sister?"

Suddenly, there were gasps everywhere and faces began to press against him. He ducked under the sheets as the room grew loud again.

"Yo, you can't see us? What's happening, you blind?" That was Akira's voice and Tsubaki's was close by.

She grabbed the sheets to reveal a stiff Tsukasa. "Can you see me? Tsukasa, I'm right here!" She held his hand and he swiped it away as he sat up and everyone backed away.

"I'm not blind the room was just too bright! Back off, you guys are acting as if I'm dying. Jeez." The next words he directed solely to Tsubaki, "Get me out of here. I can't stand this place anymore… it's driving me crazy. I want to leave. Today. NOW." His face showed shear resolution making Tsubaki cringe against his request. It would have been done had it been any other hospital but here where Rui and Makino looking after him. Was he trying to imply that he wanted to get away from Rui and Makino? Tsubaki glanced away from Tsukasa and towards Makino who currently had her back to everyone. But Tsukasa turned Tsubaki's face towards him, "Tsubaki, please. Can you do that much for me?"

Tsubaki bit her lip and laughed as she placed the back of her hand to his forehead. "Tsukasa… saying please? Ahahahahaha! Ok. Ok. I'm done laughing." Wheezing for breath she smiled, "Yes, I'll find you a place to stay so take away that serious face, it's unbecoming of you Tsukasa." Tsukasa gave off a ticked-off look; after all, he hated being laughed at. Still, the fact that he would be out of this place gave him enough reason to break into a smile.

"Tsubaki… I'm not supporting this idea of his and your aid of it." That was Rui, sounding rather concerned. Makino was by his side in a flash nodding her head along with whatever came out of his mouth. "It's better that he stay where staff and equipment are available to him at all hours. According to my charts he only has a week to go."

"A WEEK? You expect me to sit here for another WHOLE WEEK? Ha! You're funny." Akira and Sojiro chuckled by Tsukasa's predictable response.

Rui opened his mouth so as to argue but Makino intervened, "Alright, I'll have your transfer papers ready for whichever medical practitioner you choose. He can leave as soon as I have the papers, which, in four-to-five minutes I'll have ready." She excused herself and walked away from the group of people and exited the room, but not before seeing Tsukasa's pained look.

* * *

They all stayed inside the room looking as she stomped out of the room, frustration swelling up within her. Why is he always so spontaneous and stubborn? He gives everyone a fright and then decides he's tired of playing the patient. Seriously.

However, she knew Domyouji better than anyone and it's a surprise that he has been in this hospital for as long as he has. Usually he would have left within a week or so. Yet, he's been in that (by his standards) cramped and lifeless room for almost two weeks. Sighing she went down to the reception desk and requested the dismissal papers for Tsukasa Domyouji.

_If it is what he really wants, who am I to stop him?_

* * *

After working for the remainder of the day and having to deal with the sad nurses and an angry chief due to Domyouji's departure, Tsukushi was feeling more than tired, she was feeling ill. As soon as the clock turned 7:00pm she ran for her things and went straight to the parking lot, trying to avoid the hateful glances that made their way to her. Domyouji had given the nurses yet another reason to hate the poor Tsukushi Makino. She may just need to find a new hospital to take up residency.

Contemplating such thoughts she sat on the bench just outside the parking lot. The dark sky had already set in and the only thing allowing her to moderately see things in front of her were the dim street lamps. Above her were the sprinkles of stars doing the same labor as the lamps. Below was the cement ground with cracks allowing wild grass to grow. Still, no matter how much she dwelled on the scenery, she couldn't forget the fact that she was not wearing her sweater and the night breeze was setting in. No matter how much she attempted to shield herself from the cold it was still seeping into her bare skin.

"W-where is Rui?" she chattered.

After another five minutes of what seemed like eternity passed, Tsukushi stood up and decided that she rather walk towards the house then sit here and turn into an ice cube. But, as if like magic, a familiar car came rolling around, its' beeping sounds obviously directed towards her. Feeling pure relief she ran towards the headlights (for it was all she could see) and ducked inside.

"It was so c-c-cold outside. What took y-you so long?" She stuttered as she fastened her seatbelt.

"I haven't driven in a while. Honestly, the least you could say was "thank you". If you're going to keep complaining then you might as well get out." That voice. Tsukushi turned around to see a very amused Domyouji. She turned towards the window, glanced back at his face, and promptly unfastened her seatbelt.

"Hey! I was kidding!" He reached across her and fastened her seatbelt back unto her. The proximity between their bodies made her heart race and she felt an undeniable discomfort. So she unfastened the seatbelt and placed her hand on the handle.

"Oh no you don't." Click-click. That was the sound of Domyouji mechanically locking the doors; including her own. She tugged and pushed at the handle but to no avail.

"Let me out Domyouji! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" She thrashed about on the seat as if throwing a tantrum. But instead of listening to her, Domyouji hit the petal and drove off.

"HEY! Didn't you hear me? What are you doing driving anyways? Where are we going? Let me ouuuuuutttttt!" Her voice grew louder and sharper with each demand.

"SHUT IT! Jeez! You're as loud as ever. Rui had to talk with Tsubaki so he's asked me to drive you back home. Seems like they wont need to call my personal medic after all. Tsubaki's arranged it so that I can just stay with you and Rui." His smile was apparent even through the darkness that filled the car. But nothing was more apparent than the drumming of Tsukushi's heart as dread and fear crept in. If he stays with them then he will definitely find out about Rikuto. No, anything but that. She wasn't prepared for that just yet. Tsubaki, however, was fully prepared to reveal everything to her brother, even at Tsukushi's expense.

"You okay? You looking a bit pale there." How he could see the lack of color on her face in the darkness was a mystery to her. His questions went over her head as her thoughts took her through all the possibilities she could use to escape this predicament.

_Jump out of the car? …It's locked._

_Lie to him? …Tsubaki's there._

_Pretend to faint? …He'll take me home faster_.

Tsukushi scratched at her head and pulled at her hair as her ideas failed her. Was this really how it would end? With him finding out in such a manner? What was Tsubaki thinking? He's still not in entirely good health and yet she wants me to tell him such drastic news? And what about Rikuto? Certainly he can't be ready yet, right? And why would Rui let such a thing happen? With her mind jumbled with questions she hadn't noticed that the car had stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Her hands were mildly shaking as she asked.

"Makino, maybe you should be the one taking a rest at the hospital. We're in front of your house. Look." He pointed towards the house, the lights signaling the warmth and life inside the home. Through the blurry windows she could see a small and curious figure pressed against the glass. Rikuto.

**:) Comments? [Next week is midterms so I can't promise I will update but I'll try super hard to get another chapter up as soon as possible. Again, really sorry for the wait. ); ]**


	12. The Secret

**So, today I had no school due to snow early in the day. :) So here's Chapter 12. Now, I'm going to be ending the story soon. Anyways, enjoy. :D**

**Warning: This chapter is full of drama and some violence. Brace yourselves. *_***

**Chapter 12: The Secret**

"YES! YES! I believe I forgot something at the hospital! Let's go back and get it. L-like right NOW! Come now! PLEASE?" Desperation and her nerves continued to take over her body as she began to perspire and shake unnaturally. As her nervousness heightened so did Tsukasa's worry. He just sat there trying to figure out how she went from an angry/upset mood to one of pure hopelessness. After all, Makino's feelings were always available through her words and facial expressions.

Tsukasa tightened his grip on the wheel and searched his pocket for the keys, pain struck his arm as he grabbed onto the keys of the car. "What did you forget at the hospital? Are you sure you need it right now?" He wanted to admit to her that he was not in any condition to continue driving but he couldn't possibly let her down again.

"I forgot my wallet! It has the money for tomorrow's groceries. Can't go without eating now, can I? S-so let's go!" Tsukasa was stubborn and sometimes an airhead but he was not downright stupid. He left the motor running as he spoke, confused that her reactions were due to a lack of money. "Makino, I can give you OR let you borrow some money," remembering how uneasy she was with generosity, "you don't need to worry about it." He sighed and added, "Plus, Rui would never let you go hungry. Right?" It pained him to have to add the last part but it was true and right now he only wished to give her some sort of comfort.

As Tsukasa now looked around the car for his own wallet he could hear the light sobs coming from Makino's seat. She was crying! Actually crying! He quickly shot towards her direction asking her what was wrong. Yet, she shook her head and continued to cry.

"M-Makino…okay! OKAY! We'll go and get your wallet! Just stop crying!" He put the car into drive and was about to hit the pedal when he saw someone running towards them. A little boy? Makino's sobs had already begun to diminish and she wiped at her eyes, not seeing the child running to the side of the car. His hair was bobbing in the wind and his small stature could only reach the low part of the door's glass. Tsukasa's eyes did not retrieve from the alien boy.

Makino hadn't noticed him trying to get her attention so Tsukasa tapped her in the shoulder. "Hmm, w-what is it? Aren't we going?" She sniffled drastically and wiped furiously at both her eyes and drooping nose.

"Your brother? No, um, I don't know… some little guy is at your window." He pointed at him, now taking in the bouncing curls on his head. He saw Makino turn her head dramatically slow and take in the child as if he was some kind of monster.

"He's going to get a cold! Open the door!" No, not as if he were a monster. As if he was her own child. Tsukasa did as he was told, unlocking the door for all the car's side doors. Makino, using her hand, signaled the boy to back away from the door. He did as he was told and she opened the door. Immediately he ran inside and sat on Makino's lap. Tsukasa could now take a clear view of the toddler with dark brown eyes, a bouncy set of curls on his head and a familiarity that he had only seen through pictures.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" His voice sent a chill to Tsukasa's spine as he began to understand who this little boy was. The little boy stared with hostile eyes towards Tsukasa, and Tsukasa's eyes mirrored the same towards Makino.

"Why is he calling you "mommy"? Who is he?" Tsukasa's voice filled the car with a murderous atmosphere. He had already pieced it all together: Makino's nervousness, the boy's physical appearance, and what she had wanted to tell him before he had pushed her away in the hospital room.

"Rikuto." Instead of giving him a proper answer, she exited the car with the boy in her arms. "Your son." With that she started towards the house. Tsukasa slammed his hand against the steering wheel and began to furiously back away from the driveway. However, something-no someone blocked his path. Not just someone, a group of people. Through the headlights he could see Tsubaki, Rui, Akira, Sojiro and that girl who was Makino's best friend. He beeped frantically, his energy depleting with each loud and exhausting blast. They didn't move an just stood there and from the background, he could see Makino holding the boy in her arms, staring at him. He inched his hand towards the set of keys and removed them from the ignition, betraying all thoughts to escape and release his anger elsewhere. He crouched his body low to the steering wheel, allowing that to support his crushed spirit. Tsukasa, slamming the now bloody arm against the wheel, admitted defeat.

* * *

She stood there, her thoughts no longer intent on keeping Rikuto a secret. She was not the only spectator for Rikuto was also seeing Domyouji's despair. Every time Domyouji blasted the horn Rikuto would flinch to the point that he placed his hands on his ears. He was not stupid; he understood, as little as possible, that that man was his father. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her son as he looked intently to Domyouji with a confused but pained expression. It was as if he was taking in every detail of Domyouji, allowing it to dominate his mind and make connections to his own image. Unconsciously, he poked at his curls and she could see that he was copying Domyouji's grasp at his own hair.

Although the temperatures of the night were dropping, Tsukushi took no notice. Her heart was beating a mile a minute but she stood her ground. Finally, a weight had been lifted off her shoulder's and she felt…relieved. Certainly that was not the only feeling doting in her mind but it was the dominant one. This would only be a start to the solution. She could now hope that everything might turn out well. After all, she had Rui, Yuuki, Tsubaki, Akira and Sojiro on her side.

When the beeps and honks diminished into silence, she could see Rui and Tsubaki bolt for Domyouji's side doors. Perhaps to get inside or perhaps to keep him from staying inside. Tsukushi saw as Akira and Sojiro ran towards the car as reinforcement and Yuuki came running to her.

Between gasps she spoke, "Are you okay? I'm sorry Tsukushi. Tsubaki had united all of us in an attempt to help you and Domyouji come into terms with the situation… for the sake of Rikuto." Simultaneously, we glanced down at Rikuto, who was crying. Tsukushi turned him away from the scene in the driveway and rubbed her palm against his small back, trying to soothe and hush him at the same time. "Tsukushi, let's go inside for now. Okay? Rikuto must be getting cold and I can see the goose bumps on your arms." Quietly, Tsukushi allowed Yuuki to softly push her inside. She took one last glance towards Domyouji who was now surrounded from the inside and the outside by the others.

_What have we done?_

* * *

His jagged breath was the only thing currently filling up the car. Rui was in the front seat beside him and Tsubaki in the back. Beside his door he could see the backs of Akira and Sojiro, keeping him from running outside the car.

"Tsukasa…" Tsubaki's stifled whisper broke the silent anguish.

"I understand that you're upset but we need to talk about this inside, with Makino and perhaps Rikuto present. We're your friends, we're only trying to help. Calm down and let's go inside." That was Rui's logical voice, bringing a solution into the current mess.

To everyone surprise's, Tsukasa punched Rui square in the face. Tsubaki screamed as Tsukasa grabbed Rui by the collar on his shirt. "You call yourself my friend? Why didn't you TELL ME about my own son, HUH?" He shook Rui violently, slamming his head against the glass window. Tsubaki's arms grabbed a hold of Tsukasas' and she begged him to stop but her pleas were ignored.

"I'm one of the best friends you'll ever meet. You left Tsukushi five years ago, remember? I took her and Rikuto in and treated them as family but not once did I ever try to take your place. I gave her to you years ago and for what? You left her alone to carry a child and hopes for your return. You left her." Rui coughed as blood dripped onto his white shirt and the seat of the car. His words hung to the atmosphere and Tsukasa let him go. Rui wiped the blood from his mouth and continued, "You owe it to me, to her, and Rikuto to get over there. We're not teenagers anymore, we're adults and we're going to deal with this as adults." With that said, Rui punched Tsukasa hard in the face. "Now, let's go deal with this as adults."

Tsubaki, feeling exasperated, exited the car mumbling curse words and the idiocy of men. Rui and Tsukasa followed, as they too left the comfort of the car for the bitter cold of the night. Akira and Sojiro were now fully on alert mode, hovering over Tsukasa 'lest he try to escape. But Tsukasa crept on forward towards the house, making no kind of movements other than a swipe at the bruise on his cheek.

* * *

They all shuffled in, one after the other into the warm, but uncomfortable silence of the living room. Domyouji was the second to enter and he sat in the lonely leather seat farthest away from Tsukushi. Once in a while his eyes would stray from the floor and unto Rikuto who could not peel his eyes away from Domyouji. His eyes would dart back down when Tsukushi would return his glance. The awkward silence continued as the others found places to sit.

Taking each one into view, Tsukushi saw the new wound that grazed Rui's face. Anger struck her for she knew who had done this to him. She stood up and left the comfort between Rikuto and Yuuki. Closing the space between her and Domyouji, she gave him a solid and loud slap across his face. He didn't budge an inch. Rui grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back. But she had found a new surge of strength within her. "Who are you to hit others as you please? What reason did you have to hit Rui? YOU LEFT ME! US!" Tsukushi's arms flailed as she pointed away from herself and towards Rikuto. Domyouji's eyes kept only to the ground, his curls falling in front of his face. "I tried to tell you… but you ignored me. Every time… seriously, is there no end to how much pain you're going to cause me?" She cried with a tremendous force that drove her to her knees. Rui backed away but lingered closely. Tsukushi slumped, her face falling into her hands. "Why did you have to come back?" she whispered between sobs.

Slowly, everyone began to exit the room so that the only ones remaining were Tsukushi, Domyouji and Rikuto, who, although asked to leave by Rui, did not budge. However, Rui was not going to have Rikuto stay and witness what his childish mind could not yet grasp or fully understand. Through cries and squirming limbs, he lifted Rikuto up and left Tsukushi and Domyouji to deal with the weight of five years.

**Well, Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated. :D Chapter 13 Coming out Soon! *Eheheh***


	13. The Past and the Present

**Sorry to anyone who's waited a while for me to update. D: I had writer's block for this particular story. **

**Chapter 13: The Past and the Present**

"Ma-Tsukushi." His voice was hardly audible through her inconsistent sobs. Domyouji reached a hand to her but took it back. "He's…four right? Rikuto Makino. Do you have…pictures and videos?" Towards the end, his words seemed forced but sincere.

He was trying and she could tell that he was. He's seeking for her forgiveness and understanding. Tsukushi broke into a combination between sobs and laughs. Domyouji, freaking about her very strange behavior, began to stutter "what's the matter" and "what's wrong"; but her strange behavior would not die down. She continued to sob, laugh, and later nod as a madwoman.

The relief that filled within her was immense. The fact that he finally knew, the slap she gave him, and his desire to know about Rikuto gave her a strange sense of happiness. The crazy puzzle of her life was finally piecing itself together and she couldn't help but feel that it was due to Domyouji's return.

She wiped at her eyes and glanced up at him. She could see him stiffen under her glance. She stood up, much to his confusion, and walked out of the living room. She passed through the hallway until she reached the thin door that opened to a small, hollow closet. From within the closet, she removed a cardboard box. With the box in her hands, she silently returned to the confused Domyouji. Tsukushi handled the box with care and placed it before Domyouji. He looked up at her with same baffled expression he had shown minutes ago and then concentrated on the box before him. He did not move an inch towards the box, but rather, stood completely still.

"The box-you can open it," Tsukushi whispered. To Domyouji, her voice seemed to be full of compassion.

He effortlessly drew back the panels that protected the objects inside the box. Inside he saw pockets of photos, photo albums, videos with all kinds of labels on them, and tons and tons of baby products- some in Ziplocs and others bare. Tsukushi saw as Domyouji fingered through the treasure of Rikuto's early years. He seemed awestruck. He looked up at her once more, as if asking for her permission, and she smiled in return, as if giving her permission. With that, Domyouji picked up a photo album and flipped through the pages until he could no longer do so and simply cried into the pages. Tsukushi hadn't expected such a strong emotional response and she was taken by surprise at how he resembled Rikuto now more than ever. Perhaps it was this extreme resemblance that gave Tsukushi enough courage to close the distance between them and embrace the crying Domyouji. Perhaps it was to calm his heartbreaking sob. Maybe it was her desire to him in her arms. Either way, Tsukushi extended her arms and cradled his head against her chest.

The darkness seeped in through the corners of the living room as the light grew too dim to show either of the two's faces. They were silent, as they each held unto each other for comfort. The box was within reach and the photo album now lay limply on Tsukasa's laps.

"Domyouji?" Tsukushi whispered his name; asking to see if he was still conscious. He went quiet after the embrace and the only assurance Tsukushi had of his awareness was how his arms encircled her waist.

"Yes?," he croaked. His voice was hollow and strange to her; mostly since she had never really seen him cry so much like a desperate child. It truly broke her heart. And yet, she couldn't deny the guilty happiness she felt. _He cares_, she thought. _He cares for Rikuto._

But it was yet too early to celebrate. The fact was, that even though her feelings for Domyouji were very real (especially in this very moment), they still had things to settle. And Tsukushi was not going to waste anymore time beating around the bush. It was now or never, and now was a lot better than never.

"Why'd you leave me?" Tsukushi's voice was as strong as the question. The question was phrased to be not only demanding but pleading. Tsukushi herself was surprised to find how heartbroken her voice sounded to her.

She could feel Domyouji swallow hard. His hands trembled around her waist and he retracted his hands. No longer were they encircling her waist; and she regretted the trickles of cold that were replacing the fleeting warmth where his arms had been. She, reluctantly, released the hold she had over him and sat facing him. He placed his hands against the floor and leaned his head up towards the ceiling.

"Do you promise to listen to the entire story? No interruptions?" He knew her too well.

Tsukushi sighed but agreed, "Yes. I promise. However, if I don't like your response, do you promise to sit there and take a beating from me? Without any interruptions?"

Domyouji removed his gaze from the ceiling and turned it towards her. With a very solemn face he responded, "I'm all yours."

Her heart skipped a beat and to her own chagrin, she understood just how much power this man had over her.

**It's very short because this scene has to stand alone. I'll be adding the next chapter very soon! **


	14. Unwanted Memories

**Finally. So, no more writer's block. Yay!~ **

**Chapter 14: Unwanted Memories**

"Well?" Tsukushi huffed. An awkward silence had befallen the room as she waited for Domyouji to answer her question. She was feeling rather anxious and wanted to know the answer already.

Domyouji sighed out of frustration. "I'm trying to think as to where to start. I didn't dwell on that part of my past." He closed his eyes and laid down against the wooden floor of the living room.

"Really? Because there were nights in which that's all I could dwell on. So it would be just wonderful if you could pick up your pace remembering back." Tsukushi tapped her feet out of the impatience she harbored.

"Why are you being so impatient? We have all night and day to talk about this, right?" Domyouji placed his arm over his eyes. "Plus, I'm tired and I feel really sleepy. Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

Tsukushi felt irritation take over her as she digested his words. _He really wants to put this off. _She stood up and to Domyouji's surprised, laid down beside him on the living room floor. She extended her hand to his hair, grabbed a hold of one of his curls and pulled hard on it.

Domyouji yelped and sat up. He rubbed tenderly at the throbbing area of his head. He looked back at the peaceful position of Tsukushi. "Why'd you do that for?"

With her eyes closed and her body still, she answered, "I want to know now. Not tomorrow morning, or the day after, or the year after, but now."

Domyouji took in her words, noticing that she had spoken of a future in which they would have contact with each other. This made him feel extremely happy and hopeful for the future. He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. "Alright, then. I'll begin with the reason why I left Japan and… you." He gave a quick glance at Tsukushi who remained still.

His heart hammered against his chest as he began the story. "During those days when you and I were together, I felt invincible and really happy. It was as if nothing could go wrong because I had you," he coughed out of embarrassment and continued. "But perhaps, that immature mindset was what placed me on the path I'm treading on now. I had been careless. I spoke about you and our future together constantly. In fact, that's all I could talk about." He sighed with disgust as he began the next sentence, "Therefore, when my mother warned me not to dare consider a future with you I only replied with fervent talk about marriage. She had already failed so many times at separating us that I figured she had given up with the exaggerated actions she often took to break you, me, and us. She warned me to leave you and concentrate on the company but I paid no heed to her warnings."

Domyouji went quiet for a little while causing Tsukushi to sit up. "Well? Continue." She darted her eyes down at him. "Domyouji, get on with-," she started, but did not finish. He had placed an arm over his eyes again, but she could see the tears. So she laid back down quietly and allowed him to have a couple of minutes of silence.

He coughed and spoke up, "She took action about two weeks before I left." Another break into silence.

"Action? What do you mean by that? I don't remember your mother doing anything to me, which, by the way, I could have probably handled." Tsukushi smiled a rather sarcastic smile as she remembered all of the crap that that witch put her through. And for what? Here was her son, still close to her. Domyouji's mother would never be able to separate her and Domyouji. _Even I cannot separate myself from this man_.

"You wouldn't remember," Domyouji scoffed. "You were drugged. Do you remember that day when we all went to the movies to watch that action movie you were so excited about?"

Tsukushi shook her head 'no', for she really could not remember a chunk of time from her past. "I can't remember. My memories go as far as that day we spent at the park. Then it skips to our last week together and then to that day…" She didn't finish the sentence, just allowed it to remain unfinished. She looked nervously at Domyouji. "What did you mean by 'drugged'?" She whispered shakily.

Domyouji turned, his cheek now against the floor (which caused him pain due to the bruise inflicted by Rui), and his eyes gazed into Tsukushis'. Tsukushi stared back, frowned, and looked away. "Don't play games with me, Domyouji. Just answer the question. Don't forget that there are still people in this house waiting for us to catch up to the present."

Domyouji reluctantly turned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "When I said 'drugged', I meant drugged. When the movie finished, we all left in separate groups. You left with you best friend and I left with Rui, Akira, Sojiro and the girls they had brought. I would have left with you, and should have left with you, but we had been arguing on that day about some character in the movie. You got upset and left with that girl, and I just shrugged it off," he spoke, shame crawling into his voice.

He sat up and grimaced as he continued on to the next part. "That old bag sent some of her men after you, knocked both you and that girl out, and took you away. I didn't hear from you for three days, but I had thought it was because you were upset. I finally took it upon myself to look for you at the place where you had lived with your little brother, but he told me you had not come back and he figured you were with me. I panicked and went to your best friend's house, but her parents told me that she was in the hospital from a head wound, and that they did not know where you were. I ran to Rui's house, but he just gave a worried look, as if he had no idea as to what I was talking about. I was terrified for you, so I called Akira, Sojiro, Tsubaki, Shigeru, and anyone else I could think of to help me find you. Five days into your disappearance, Akira finally found your whereabouts. In one of the most violent slums of the area, we found you. You were in the basement of one of the only buildings standing. You were tied to a pole… and you looked as if you had gone through Hell." He remained silent once again.

Tsukushi dared not speak, trying to digest everything that he had said. She certainly did not recall any of this. In fact, it almost seemed as if it were all made up. Perhaps, instead of telling her the truth, he had come up with some fabricated, outrageous story. Tsukushi sat up as well and looked at Domyouji with eyes full of suspicion. "Did that really happen to me? I don't recall any of that. Are you being honest with me? Don't lie to me, Domyouji. Don't make things up. Just tell me the plain, bare truth."

In response to her disbelief, Domyouji pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Tsukushi. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me," he whispered.

She felt her face flush as she picked up the way he said her name. "Well, if you're that sorry about lying to me, I guess I have no choice but to forgive you. But, really, tell me the truth about what happened. Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to ask someone else to answer me. Like Tsubaki, or Sojiro…" Tsukushi laughed at the serious atmosphere Domyouji had created. She was feeling uncomfortable, and uneasy, because as he had told the story, he seemed to be agonizingly serious.

Domyouji shook his head. "I'm sorry I could not protect you. Everything I have stated is true. We broke into that building, beat the men who were guarding you into unconsciousness, and rushed you to the nearest hospital. I held you in my arms, and you were so frail and broken. You were pale, covered in bruises, and so thin. I could not believe it was you, I even thought it was a nightmare. But it was you. You woke up once on the way there to the hospital, and thrashed and begged for your life. The fear in your eyes I will never be able to erase from my mind. But the worst thing was that I could not do anything for you. I was useless."

He held her tighter and she struggled under his weight. "Domyouji, you're suffocating me…" she huffed. He nuzzled his face against her neck, which sent shivers down her spine.

He started once more, every word blowing his breath against her neck, making her tense up. "I stayed with you at the hospital, where they told me you had been drugged and, if not for your strong will, probably would have died. When I came back home to take a shower, I ran into Tsubaki. Her face was flushed red and she looked like she was really pissed.

"'What's wrong Tsubaki?' I had asked her. She responded with a, 'I'm so sorry, Tsukasa.' I thought she meant that something had happened to you at the hospital and took off for the door. But she grabbed my hand and spun me into a hug. It was weird, because we never really hugged, or showed any kind of sibling affection. But I understood soon enough why she had pulled me into an embrace. She held me tightly as she told me that it was our mother who had done this to you. I tried to remove myself from her grip so that I can go kill that old bag, but she held on. After about twenty minutes of this, I shook Tsubaki off and left the house, pissed off at everything. I stayed in the hospital with you 24/7, until the old bag made a move once more and had you removed from the hospital. You were sent to Rui's house, where a physician watched over you. I went back to my place and confronted that witch. I threatened to kill her if she continued to do these things to you but she remained unfazed. She told me that if I wanted to keep you safe, I would have to leave for New York in a week. She also told me that if I didn't do as she ordered, she would really finish you off. She continued, stating how tired she was of playing little games with me and how she didn't have time to be chasing after me or that dirty, commoner girl who I was so infatuated with. She repeated that I was to leave in a week and that if I left willingly, cutting all contact with you, she would never lay a hand on you again.

"I went back to Rui's house, exhausted, angry, and confused. But when I saw you there on the bed, almost lifeless, I understood that I had to leave. I had to leave for you and for me. I had done that to you. Me and my whack-job of a mother put you in that lifeless mode. Thus, as you recuperated, I packed up my belongings, and made secret arrangements for my leave to New York. I told no one that I was to leave in a week for I didn't want anyone to upset you. I wanted to simply spend my last days with you, without distressing you, especially since you had forgotten that week you had disappeared, and I feared that upsetting you would have re-awoken those memories.

"That intimate time we had spent together during your early days of recuperation was out of my selfish desires. I wanted to be closer to you, closer than I had ever been before, especially since I was going to go far away from you. I hadn't thought of the possible outcomes, like you becoming pregnant. In fact, that there never crossed my mind. I just wanted to be the closest person to you, and quite honestly, I had always wanted to be intimate with you. Having only a week at most with you gave me the courage to close the physical distance between us. Seeing Rikuto, I'm glad I did. I can only apologize for not being able to be there for you or for him.

"Leaving you had been one of the hardest things I had ever done. I could not explain the situation to you without causing you to grieve over that week you had disappeared. And I had planned all along to leave in secrecy, but you were always wise to my ways. You chased after me, and I had to be cruel for you to understand that I could not have you chasing after me. I'm sorry.

"When I got to New York, Tsubaki told me why the old bag had been so determined and forceful in separating the two of us. She had… and still has cancer. Her time is limited. She wanted me to stop focusing on you and start focusing on the company and the millions of workers that the company is responsible for. However, none of that excuses what she did to you.

"As the witch grew weaker and weaker, I attempted to make contact with you. But I could not find you. Akira and Sojiro told me they left a couple of months after I left; they said that Rui and you never came out to see them anymore and that the two of you seemed to be hiding something from them. Frustrated, they went their own ways. I tried to contact Shigeru, that best friend of yours, and that evil girl, but they all cursed at me and told me I should go die somewhere. I, with all the courage I could gather, contacted your parents, but your mother only cried, stating I was a bad man and she would never call me her son. I called them again trying to explain as simply as possible what had happened, but your brother stopped me, told me that if he ever saw me again he'd kill me, and then hung up. I was surprised, to say the least. But I thought that that's what I get for putting you in danger. I figured that if the people closest to you were still that upset with me, you would be hating me even more. I tried to make one last attempt by contacting Rui, but he never picked up the phone. I went to Japan as well and dropped by Rui's house, but it had been sold. Thus, I went back to New York and did as I was told and became a sufficient company President.

"A couple of weeks back, I saw Rui's picture in a magazine about hospitals and the medical sphere. It stated that the personnel in Akira Hospital were of the best degrees. I rushed to Japan, was attacked by some people who were out for revenge, and tried to push myself to the hospital. And now I'm here, finding out about a son I never knew about."

Domyouji laid back down against the floor. He closed his eyes and let the silence fill the space between himself and Tsukushi. In the meanwhile, Tsukushi sat on the wood floor, stunned by everything he had said. She didn't know what to say. The whole story had made sense and it left her feeling sad. Not angry but simply sad. Even more of a shock was the refined and sophisticated way in which Domyouji spoke. He had really told her the truth. She turned her body towards the Domyouji who laid on the floor at the brink of sleep.

"How much did you miss me, Domyouji?" Her voice was barely audible.

"What a stupid question to ask," he retorted.

"I thought you said there were no sense-making questions," she responded, using his own stupid moments against him.

He patted the area next to him gently and she laid down beside him. He placed his hand on her cheek and cupped her chin up so that she could look into his eyes. "I… dreamt, thought, and talked about you every day. So much that the people around me either thought I was crazy or were going crazy because of me. The word 'miss' doesn't even begin to relate the depth of despair I felt when you were not around." He smiled down at her a sad, lonely smile.

"And here I thought you left me due to your own prejudices or because you had had enough of my pride," she chuckled. "Domyouji?" She gazed at his peaceful, bruised face.

"Hmmm," he mumbled as he began to doze off.

"Do you still love me?" She whispered.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled once more, and then he fell asleep. She sighed, stood up, and went towards where the others were.

**The next chapter will be on a lighter mood! I promise! All of this drama... too much! **


End file.
